It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" (known as Wiggly Wiggly World! in the US) and is the 10th Wiggles album which was released on the 20th of March in 2000. And The accompanying video was released on July 25, 2000. Tracklist #In the Wiggles' World #Here Come the Wiggles #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride #Let's meet Slim Dusty (spoken intro) #I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy featuring Slim Dusty #Let's meet Christine Anu (spoken intro) #Taba Naba featuring Christine Anu #Let's meet Rolf Harris (spoken intro) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport featuring Rolf Harris #Let's meet Kamahl (spoken intro) #Sing with Me featuring Kamahl #Let's meet Human Nature (spoken intro) #One Little Coyote featuring Human Nature #Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing #Another Cuppa #Let's meet Tim Finn (spoken intro) #Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) featuring Tim Finn #Blow Me Down #Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) #Porcupine Pie #Let's meet Jimmy Little (spoken intro) #Morningtown Ride featuring Jimmy Little #Intro to Haru Ga Kita (spoken intro) #Haru Ga Kita featuring Atsuko Arai Personnel * SLIM DUSTY appears courtesy of EMI Music * CHRISTINE ANU appears courtesy of Mushroom Records * ROLF HARRIS appears courtesy of Rolf Harris Enterprises Limited * KAMAHL appears courtesy of Warner Music * HUMAN NATURE appear courtesy of Sony Music Australia * TIM FINN appears courtesy of Mushroom Music * JIMMY LITTLE appears courtesy of Festival Records * ATSUKO ARAI appears courtesy of the City of Nara, Japan * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and GREG PAGE * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Mark Punch, Rick Price, Paul Field and Paul Paddick * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks and Tony Douglass * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Photography: Gary Johnston * Cover Design: Geoff Morrison Release Dates: *'Australia:' March 20, 2000 *'America:' January 22, 2002 (HiT Entertainment) June 24, 2003 (HIT/Koch Records re-release) Video The video of "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" was released four months later. Trivia *This album reuses the song In the Wiggles World from The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Porcupine Pie is the only song that was never made into a video. *Human Nature's version of One Little Coyote was never made into a video. *Starry Night is the only song that doesn't appear on this album. *Here Come the Wiggles was previously sung in The Wiggly Big Show Tour. *John O'Grady debuts in this Wiggles album on double bass. Gallery It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-CDCover.jpg|CD cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-AlbumBooklet.jpg|Booklet TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles and Bob Carr holding the album awards GregandMurrayin2000.jpg|Greg holding CD and Murray holding yellow Takamine guitar JeffandJoyMcKean.jpg|The album on an award with the video TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Anthony and Rolf Harris holding the video and album award RTTRPromoPicture49.jpg|King of the Road holding the album and video award AstukoAraiandPaulGlynn.jpg|Astuko Arai holding the album and video award and Paul Glynn WigglyWigglyWorldAlbum.jpg|USA Cover Front Cover and Staff List.png|US Front cover and Staff list Wiggly,WigglyWorld-CDBack(USVersion).jpg|Back (US version) File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!disc.png|US disc It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!AlbumCommercial.jpg|Album Commercial It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!ABCCommercial.jpg|ABC Commercial Wigglemania.PNG TabaNaba-Recording.jpg|Recording: "Taba Naba" Album Booklet AUS Version File:It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet.png US Version File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbookletbackcover.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet1.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet2.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet3.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet4.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet5.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet6.png File:Wiggly,WigglyWorld!albumbooklet7.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Albums with uppercases for the songs